Touhou X – One Kind of Apparition: Mighty Injurer
by Holyquill
Summary: Flandre and Suika disappeared, presumably kidnapped. Can Reimu and Marisa find and defeat the one responsible for it?
1. Prologue

Reimu drinks tea with closed eyes as Marisa keeps toying at the back of her signature Mini Hakkero with a screwdriver. Curious, Reimu opened one of her eyes as some sparks kept flying off Marisa's weapon.

Reimu: This ain't gonna blow my temple, right?

Marisa: Hey, you offend me thinking i'm incapable, stupid, dumb, reckless...

Reimu: I have got barely any donations to fix my temple, so don't BE reckless, please...sigh...

Reimu: There was Tenshi's earthquake...

Reimu: That gap that Sumireko opened here...

Someone knocks and Reimu stops the narration. She allows the entrance of whoever is there at the other side. The door opens and Sakuya can be seen with a parasol and Remilia in its shadow. Sakuya has a serious posture while Remilia coughs to start talking. In one of Remiilia's hands, there can be seen a handkerchief with the scarlet mansion drawn in it.

Remilia: Good morning. I came to request your services, Maiden.

Reimu: Your visits are quite rare. What happened?

Remilia: My sister Flandre was kidnapped.

Reimu spiller her tea and Marisa was shook. Reimu got up and ran across the room, leaving Marisa trying to recompose herself before she spoke.

Marisa: How do you know if she was kidnapped? She could have destroyed her room again!

Remilia: No, her room was intact. The door was open when Sakuya discovered it.

Sakuya: We need to be rigorous about Meiling. This can't be constantly happening. The Scarlet Devil Mansion should be an impenetrable fortress.

Reimu came back running, with her orbs flying around herself and her purifying rod in one of her hands.

Reimu: Do you know where they went? Who were they?

Sakuya: The other maids at the mansion said they sought a deep mist flying as if it were dizzy or even drunk.

Reimu: Suika...

Marisa puts her hand at Reimu's shoulder while she summoned her broom with the other, behind herself.

Marisa: I will search at the shrine, check other details with them. I don't wanna steal the scene.

Reimu: Nice joke for the time being, yes...

Marisa's broom flew to her hands and she jumped over it, quickly flying inside the Hakurei Temple.

Reimu: There were the smell of sake at the place?

Sakuya: No, nothing.

Remilia hid her eyes beneath her weird hat and Reimu thought it was better to keep looking at Sakuya.

Reimu: Something else that I may need to know?

Sakuya: She left without her Laevatein. Not that she would need, but she always carries it.

Reimu kept scratching her chin with the free hand while Marisa came back and got off her broom.

Reimu: What about Suika?

Marisa: No sign of her. There are some full sake bottles around, so she would not pick more.

Reimu: Suika and Flandre gone? Let's go Marisa, before this gets any worse already!

Reimu takes off and leaves Marisa behing, catching her breath. Marisa quickly sees a tear falling off Remilia's face, before she and Sakuya turn around and go through the woods. Marisa straightened her hat, got on her broom and flew at really high speed behind Reimu.


	2. Soul Stealer

Reimu and Marisa fly near each other. Marisa is distracted with her mini hakkero, which is releasing tiny sparks contantly.

Reimu: Couldn't upgrade it?

Marisa: I could, but couldn't test it. The very first Youkai we lay eyes on will be my dummy.

Reimu smacked a nearby fairy with her gohei while Marisa unleashed dozens of stars at the fairies direction.

Reimu: We need to know who else disappeared and if someone has seen anything, any kind of clue…

Marisa: Or if they've left some good loot behind.

Reimu stopped flying and looked at Marisa, beating her feet in the sky as if she were an angry mother.

Marisa: What? If we find money, i'll donate it to your temple!

Reimu: Fair.

?: Holy cows! I've stumbled upon an unusual couple!

Marisa and Reimu looked forward and there was a Youkai with White hair with bangs covering her left eye and two hair curvy hair locks, similar to boar fangs. Her clothes were brownish cloth which covered her whole body, with bare feet.

**The countryside youkai**

**Kataki Rauwa**

Kataki: I'm gonna feast today, eh!

Reimu: An youkai in plain sunlight?

Marisa: No problem Reimu! Check this!

Marisa quickly picked her mini hakkero and Kataki united her hands, making an energy sphere and releasing it towards Marisa in extremely high speed. The witch flew higher, kinda clumsily.

Marisa: Jeez, I almost...

Marisa stopped talking and felt her strength withering. Her mouth closed and her eyes became glassy. Reimu went near Marisa and slapped her face.

Reimu: Hey! Come back!

Reimu turned herself to the youkai, her face filled with unnatural anger.

Reimu: What did you do to her!?

Kataki: Easy there chum, t'was no direct hit. Her soul will be stable soon.

Kataki began making another energy sphere with her hands.

Kataki: Which means I'll need to get her soul soon!

Kataki released the sphere in the petrified Marisa's direction, but Reimu threw one of her orbs, destroying the sphere. Kataki was shoock.

Reimu: No one messes with the Miku from the Hakurei Shrine!

Kataki got angered and flew towards Reimu with a darker energy sphere in her hands. Reimu hit it with her gohei and destroyed it.

Kataki: Yer a powerful one.

Reimu: Oh, I do what I can!

Kataki punched Reimu's stomach, which made her bend. Kataki united her fists to hit Reimu's back, but Reimu used her gohei to defend herself and ward the youkai, using one hand to support her stomach.

Reimu: You know of anyone who's gotten kidnapped?

Kataki: I know nothing, dearie!

Kataki was about to fly in Reimu's direction, but a hand held on her ponytail, stopping her progress. 'Twas Marisa, with a slightly cheered face, but still emotionless.

Marisa: I believe you were fighting me, boar!

Marisa held in her other hand a star, which she threw on Kataki's face. The youkai dropped cold on the grass. Marisa cracked her arm and Reimu slapped lightly her face.

Reimu: Better? What happened?

Marisa: Felt my soul leave my body. It was horrible! I felt cold and trapped!

Reimu: But she said you didn't leave entirely.

Marisa: Well, 'course not! Or else I wouldn't have returned!

Reimu removed her hand from her stomach and kept on flying forward, leaving Kataki behind in a pool of blood.


End file.
